


The smell of home

by dearjayycee, TheBeastsWrite



Series: Porny Sterek tumblr prompts [8]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Stiles, Boypussy, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mates, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Derek, Riding, Scenting, Squirting, Top Derek, Toys, female orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is so self indulgent oh my god - </p><p>Derek can't figure out what that smell is, can't figure out what Stiles is.<br/>It's a bit of a surprise when he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The smell of home

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

It started...well, it started at the beginning. As most things do.

Which seems fucking stupid but it really did, just after that dumbass McCall got his ass bitten and he ran into the two idiots on his territory in the woods.

Only there was something off. About the two idiots, that is.

Oh sure the floppy haired one, yeah you could smell the wolf on him. But Stiles? Stiles smelled...different? Different.

Sweet and ripe and brilliant and Derek had to shove his hands deep into his pockets to keep from reaching over and dragging the teen to his den. Which right now was just the burnt out shell of his childhood home. Depressing place to drag someone.

"This is private property."

~

He ignored it, for a while. Figured it was nothing important. Nothing he need to worry about, after all he had a newly bitten wolf on his hands and a crazy alpha to find.

It didn’t matter. That is until he found himself being a fugitive in his own hometown and now had a fistful of a kid’s top shoving said kid back against the door furiously. It probably, in hindsight, wasn’t Derek’s best idea.

The smell started up again, the one that haunted him, sharp and hungry and it made Derek’s mouth water and his fangs threaten to drop, controlling him, so that all he could do was watch dazedly as Stiles’ mouth moved - something about yelling for his dad - as he breathed in deep. Trying to figure out and mesmerize that wonderful scent.

When Derek finally let go his cock was aching and his wolf was prowling under just below the skin, leaving him more confused than ever. And he had taken calculus.

~

From then on he noticed it every fucking time he was around Stiles. It was everywhere, lingering even after they separated. Like a fucking siren’s song and there was no way in hell the kid was human. Not smelling like that. Like some hot pastry all freshly baked and ready to fucking eat. Practically begging for it.

And it had gotten worse since he became an Alpha. The scent now hitting him like a jet rather than a bus.

They'd just taken out the Alpha pack. Stiles was older now, taller. His hair grown out and his features sharper. This did not help in the least. It only made Derek want more. So much more.

Derek watched as Stiles bent to give Scott a hand and flexed his fingers determinedly. Those wicked, wicked fingers.

He was going to figure it out if it killed him.

He took a deep breath as Stiles passed though, just to try and pin point it.

That's all.

Really, that was the only reason. Honestly. He swears.

~

He'd done everything. Everything that would drag a reaction from a supernatural. Threats, posturing, teasing even a bit of violence. Derek had even  _accidently_ spilled some of the cloak-revealer Deaton had made for them to get rid of the Fae on Stiles. That did nothing, it only dragged a snarl from Derek. Frustrated.

Derek was loosing his mind, becoming frantic. Needed to know before he dragged Stiles up and chased the scent from him with his own hands and destroyed Stiles with his mouth.

Jesus, this was becoming ridiculous. Lie. It had been ridiculous from the start.

So he scaled the Stilinski home. Waited until the Sheriff left before shoving open the window and jumping inside, delighting when Stiles flailed in his seat, spinning dizzyingly about and coming to a stop when caged in by Derek's arms.

Derek made sure not to breathe as he met wide brown eyes, eyebrow raised with his arm. He knew better. The first inhale would ruin his plan. "Alright, enough playing around, Stiles. What are you?"

"I- Seriously? Squishy, delicate human remember? Did you hit your head? Did you, like, get charmed on the way over here? Oi. Hey my eyes are up here, sourwolf." Stiles’ eyebrows were draw together and he was huffing a little. Annoyed.

Derek hid the guilt from his gaze as he wrenched his eyes away from Stiles’ mouth, fucking pink perfectly bowed lips, and bared his fangs, letting his eyes bleed red. Pushing closer to the infuriating teen. Trying to seem intimidating, it hadn’t worked on Stiles in year, might as well try though.

"No. Now what are you? You smell different, it's confusing and I want an answer." He watched the way Stiles faltered, eyes trying to catch every twitch, looking for the lie, internally patting his own back as Derek pulled just slightly away. Straightening up and folding his arms across his chest. "Vampire?"

"Dude, are those even a thing? Are we gonna have some twilight shit going on. Oh my God have you warned Scott because-"

Derek cut him off, sick of Stiles trying to distract him. "Demon?"

"I-"

"Come on, Stiles. Just fucking tell me." Derek snarled in frustration, throwing his hands up. Pushing his fingers into his hair and sighing when Stiles snorted in amusement, pushing from his chair and wandering to flop onto his bed.

Typical.

"Jesus. Are you a fucking Siren or some shit?"

"Yes I am totally, legit alluring. So much allure. All the allure can't cha hear it in my voooiiice~"

Derek rolled his eyes at the snarky semi-song and dropped down next to Stiles, huffing out slowly, refusing to meet those eyes, those beautiful eyes, chewing his cheek lightly. "Incubus?"

"Incu- Why? Do you wanna fuck me? All up in some of the Stilesinator?"

"Never call yourself that again." Derek couldn’t help the snap to his tone, extremely frustrated.

"Then don't ask stupid questions! Hey! What the fu-"

He gave up with faking, dragging in a lungful of Stiles scent as he climbed onto the mattress, prowling until he was over the boy, pushing his face into Stiles' neck and ignoring the protests in favor of scenting pale, mole spattered skin. Chasing the unknown smell. He was practically purring, only just refraining from dragging his tongue over pinking flesh, working his way down, snuffling and nuzzling as the trail got stronger. Scent thick and heady.

Derek all but whimpered when he reached Stiles' crotch, breath catching as he glanced up through his lashes, watching the way Stiles' head fell back, cheeks burning and lips bitten cherry-red, voice catching as he cleared his throat. Cleared it again and pushed up.

"You-" What Derek had felt, well it was nothing. And honestly that wasn’t what he had expected. Just hard public bone against his cheek. And in that moment he understood. Understood all the things that plagued him.

"Yeah I uh. I told you to let it go dude, I don't um. Have -" Derek licked his lips as Stiles draped an arm across his face, the scent of embarrassment thick.

He wanted it gone. Hated how it ruined Stiles’ normal scent.

Derek dragged his fingertips over Stiles' thighs, resting his palms over jeans clad skin and pushed up, nudging at Stiles' arm with his face as he caught the other boy’s lips with his own. Full and warm. Groaning low, rumbling in the base of his throat.

"God, it haunted me, since that day in the woods. I kept thinking that you were some sort of sex demon or something you always smelled so fucking good." Derek couldn’t stop his mouth, it was letting out secrets he never thought he would share.

He was practically drooling at this new information, eyes glistening half shifted as he cupped Stiles through his jeans, heat from the boys cunt against his palm. God fucking dammit, a cunt. "Turns out all this time you were just wet for me, weren't you Stiles."

"F-fuck. Yes. Yeah, okay every time I saw your egotistical ass I got so fucking soaked and you know what? I fucking liked it so th-ahh~ " The moan was oh so sweet. Heady and perfect.

Derek grinned darkly, grinding his knuckled up against the boy’s mound. Dragging in the smell of him like an addict with their drug of choice. Pressing another burning, sloppy kiss over swollen lips and keening in delight when Stiles bucked under him. Needy.

"Did you want me to fuck you? Want me to take you against the wall and flll that greedy little pussy with my cock?" This changed nothing of his want for Stiles, whether dick or vagina Derek wanted anything the boy had to offer. And now that he knew this insatiable want wasn’t caused by supernatural means he wanted it all the more.

"Y-yeah, Please, I-"

He grabbed for Stiles’ jeans. Dragging them down slender hips, smirking when Stiles lifted his body up on command, helping him kick the fabric from around his ankles, squirming out of his shirt, desperate to be naked. Derek dragging off his own and sliding from his jeans, toeing off his shoes and socks.

God, was Stiles gorgeous, all lean muscle and smooth skin. Perky, dusky nipples and a shaved, swollen little mound, staring up at him with pupil blown wide and an obscenely open mouth, lips wet as he licked at them.

"Fuck you're gorgeous." He dropped down, leaving no time for a reply, gripping tight thighs and pushing them wide, taking in the sight of Stiles’ body, open, cherry red cunt, groaning at the thickness of the scent there. That scent that had driven him mad for so long. Pushing forward, hooking long legs over his shoulders and diving in. Dragging his tongue roughly up the damp, glistening folds. So sweet.

Derek practically drank up the whimpers and moans leaving Stiles, shivering when fingers curled in his hair, as he mouthed over Stiles' cunt, dragging that sensitive clit into his mouth and sucking hard, lathering at it with his tongue, cock aching and heavy and swollen between his own legs, drooling onto the bed sheets as he circled Stiles' hole, pulling his pussy further open and pushing his tongue into the drenched opening, fucking in and out of him. Groaning at the taste coating his tongue, pulling back gasping as Stiles cried out, thighs spasming around his head. Dragging him in farther like Stiles wanted to suck him in.

"God your so fucking hot inside, and so fucking wet for me. Taste so good Stiles, even better then you smell." And that right there had been the death of him. If the smell alone had done the things it had then the taste would kill him.

"D-Der-"

"Gonna make you cum on my fingers and my tongue, then I'm gonna fuck into your greedy little cunt and make you scream for me, till your sloppy and leaking all over my thighs and yours." Derek grinned, feral, flashing his fangs when Stiles' hips jerked and his pussy throbbed against Derek's mouth, moving to drag his stubble over creamy thighs leaving them red before returning to his take, pushing his fingers deep into Stiles' slippery cunt, curling them, twisting them as he nipped and licked and sucked at Stiles' clit.

His wolf all but howled when Stiles came, swallowing and lapping at the wave of slick from Stiles' convulsing body, reaching down to palm at his twitching cock, grunting when Stiles' tugged at his hair, mewling weakly.

"God fuck." He pushed up, flattening over Stiles' pushing his tongue past gasping, open lips to share the taste of the teen, groaning when Stiles sucked greedily at his lips. Tasting himself on Derek.

"Do you touch yourself thinking of this, Stiles? Thinking of me fucking you?" And God did he want to know.

Stiles dropping his head back as Derek mouthed over his neck, biting and sucking his claim into Stiles' flesh. Because everyone would know who Stiles’ belong to.

"Y-Yeah think about- think about you fucking me. Claiming me, think about how you'd - God, how thick you'd be inside me, stretching me open on your dick."

He growled, rolling over and pulling Stiles with him, bracing his feet against the bed as Stiles settled over him, straddling him. Red faced and hiccuping.

"Want me to cum in you Stiles? Fill you up 'til your leaking with my seed? Fit to burst?" Because that was something Derek wanted, to scared to ask for it but wanted all the same.

But he smirked when Stiles whined and his hips moved in thoughtless circles, grinding back against Derek’s shaft eagerly, nodding fast. "Yeah. yeah that, all of that. I want you to m-mate me."

His eyes flashed up, fingers curling into claws at Stiles' hips, bucking his hips hard as he snapped his jaws, wolf roaring in delight. "You don't-"

"I do, please Der, I do. I want you forever, want you to mate me and - and claim me as yours."

Derek gawked up at Stiles, hissing through his fangs, trembling lightly as he grabbed for his cock, pushing Stiles' hips up with a bruising grip and dragged his cock head over the soaked line of Stiles' cunt.

"Yeah. Yeah I want that too. But if you want it, you have to take it. Ride me Stiles." He dropped back, pushing his hips up. Cock standing hard and proud, tip blood swollen and throbbing visibly.

He grunted when Stiles' moved, grabbing his cock in that tight fist, pushing it against his, ever so hot, cunt and just dropped the fuck down.

Derek bowed off the bed in surprise, dragging his claws down Stiles' thighs, leaving welts in his wake. Shouting out as he did so, surrounded by that too-tight, clenching heat. "Fuck! You should have gone s-sloow, shit."

"I wanted to, wanted to feel -Der  - I have a, t-toy, I use it a lot and, God fuck. You feel so much better. Warm and alive. And so much bigger."

Derek made a gurgling sound, biting his claws into Stiles hips and bucking up, snapping his hips hard as Stiles began to move, rising and falling on his cock, cheeks flushed and hair sweat slicked, sticking to his forehead, tight pussy pulsing about his cock.

He watched in awe as the teen worked him like Derek was a fuck toy, riding him hard and fast, thighs shaking, nails dragging down his chest and forcing a groan from him as Stiles whimpered, twisting his hips and dropping forward a little, letting the wolf wrap his arms tight about Stiles as he fucked up, pounding into him, deep and hard. "Mine, My fucking mate. All mine Stiles, your all mine!"

The scent of sex was everywhere, absolutely soaking his senses as he went a little cross eyed, mouth open against Stiles' grunting and snarling, eyes going wide when Stiles reached between them, rubbing furiously at his clit, muscles locking up, biting hard at Derek's shoulder and cumming.

Cumming so hard he had to force his hips up to fuck through it, muscles clenching and squeezing, milking Derek's cock as Stiles fucking squirted, absolutely drenching him with his slick, body soaked with it, cunt burning around him, marking him as he grabbed for Derek's shoulders and screamed convulsing with it.

His wolf howled this time, throwing his head back and letting it out as he buried his cock into Stiles' soaked cunt, hips twitching as his cock swelled and swelled and twitched and throbbed and he came in a sticky wave, gasping and writhing under the teen.

They came down from their highs slowly, staring openly in shock at Stiles as Stiles did the same. Blinking at each other for a moment and he knew it was coming, he knew Stiles would -

"Did you just fucking knot me you wierdo?"

"I don't know Stiles, did you just squirt all over me like a total slut?"

He grinned when Stiles flushed, burying his face into the wolf’s neck, punching at his arm half halfheartedly.

"Asshole."

"Maybe next time."

Derek settled back, warm and sated, still cumming in little spurts as Stiles snickered against his skin, breathing in the smell of mate, sex and Stiles. Home. His.


End file.
